Things You Might Not Know About the Intellectual Green Onion
His real name is Karl # He likes math (QUICK MATHS) (Sidenote: Apparently Algebra 1 is a freshman math course at my school. So I am getting high school credit for my math class as a 7th grader. Pretty cool!) # Geography is also good # He lives in Oklahoma # He was born in Virginia # His birthday is November 10 # He loves rain # Loser was his favorite until BFB 7 # He is 5'2" # His 7th grade year is stressful and terrible, and frankly is one of his least favorite years with 5th grade. # On the flip side, 3rd and 6th grade were his favorites. # He had a wiki (which is now dead) # He hates his voice (not really anymore) # He is currently planning something, but it probably isn't going to happen for a few years. # He has a brother and a sister. They are 24 and 23 respectively. (They're also pretty cool) # His favorite number is 836 # His least favorite number is 12 (it brings bad memories) # His favorite song is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oed8rUV_wdY # These are good songs too: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjYGC1zg-BAXs_mLyhlmLbp8yisLcisM2 # He played the guitar for 5 years. # His favorite TV shows are The Big Bang Theory (WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?!?!?!) and Masterchef # He gets sick when the weather changes # He was originally going to join FANDOM in March # He can be a real jerk if you push him over the edge (it's happened, trust me) # There is a very small chance he'll actually return to the BFDI wiki. If he does, it won't be for a while. # He is canceling BFB Voting (unless one of you wants it. Let me know here if you want it. But tell me before the end of September, or it's gone for good) # English is his least favorite subject (It's starting to change to science) # He wants to be an engineer or a chef when he grows up # He loves Jim Gaffigan (don't take me out of context) # His favorite color is teal # He has visited 18 states # He has lived in 5 of them # He is currently living in his 14th house # His favorite move is Guardians of the Galaxy 2 # His favorite temperature is 72ºF inside and 76ºF outside # He knows 249 digits of Pi # Nickel was his least favorite until BFB 6. However, he still stands at 62nd # He has a lisp # He went through a bad stage in 2012 that he refuses to talk to anyone about. # His voice now sounds like Gaty/Clock/Black Hole # He has been in 3 spelling bees. The first and second were in 2nd grade (He won the first, so he got to battle the 3rd-6th graders.) He won the first one, got 18th/24 in the second one, and 9th/30 in the third one. # He is amazing at Guitar Hero # He taught himself Pi, The Pythagorean Theorem, Multiplication, and Division at 4 years old # He also knew the quadratic equation at 10 years old # He entered a competition called National History Day in 2017-2018. He didn't do very well. # He also entered Youth and Government, where he had to create his own law and try to pass it in mock legislature. His bill passed by like 1 vote. # He has been to Washington DC, since he lived in Maryland at the time. # He loves Chihuly art # He likes flags # (Decode for this fact) 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00100010 01000100 00100010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 # He's not athletic, but he got 54 on the PACER Test (Which was only a "C" at my school.) # He can type 51 words a minute # HE IS A HUMAN Category:Things you might not know about pages Category:Users Category:A cool user Category:Awesome